


Painting Hauled Away

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Bond has retired, but Q is giving him one last mission.





	Painting Hauled Away

 [](http://imgur.com/VVtUrKZ)

“Yes, I promise you look nice enough, you haven't been an ex-double oh for that long.”

“It's been nine months, Q!”

“You’ve been suspended for longer than that.”

“I did personal missions or favours for friends when I was grounded.”

“Of course you did. Pity this is all off the record.”

“You're the one who insisted MI6 was never to know about this.”

“Well, M would probably suspend both of us and make us pay for it.”

“And who can afford that?”

“We can, Bond. Anyways, I've got control of the internal systems now so it's all yours.”

“You'll warn me of foot patrols?”

“Naturally. I am still Quartermaster after all.”

“Yes and so much younger than me, as you keep reminding me.”

“Exactly. And yet I am letting you go on missions still. You should be at home under an afghan.”

“This is hardly a mission, Q.”

“It requires stealth, hacking, and is absolutely illegal. Three requirements for any proper mission.”

“You missed the fourth one.”

“Explosions are a side effect, not a goal.”

“And this is why you aren't an agent, Q.”

“And this is why I'm in charge. Now hurry it up and put it in the box.”

“I'll put you in a box.”

“...”

“Not my best line, I know.”

“And yet somehow not the worst.”

“Alright. On my way out.”

“Still looks clear.”

“Okay. Out of the building now. My car still there?”

“Yes. I'll wait until you are a few miles away before I give them their cameras back.”

“You are sure you found the correct dimensions of this painting, right, Q?”

“Does it not fit in the Aston?”

“It fits. Just looks bigger than it did hanging on the wall.”

“Well, it's going back on a wall.”

“And it won't look too big above our fireplace?”

“Of course not. And even if it did, a big symbol of our love is just what our home needs.”

“Yes. A reminder of when you first told me I was old and should be retired. A lovely reminder.”

“I do remember that you also told me I was too young to do my job.”

“Well, we aren't a conventional couple.”

“Indeed. I know no other couple who would steal the Fighting Temeraire from the National Gallery.”


End file.
